


On the Other side

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [109]
Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Gen, Twitter Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p> </p><p><b>Challenge:</b> John & baby D - where the grass is green</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_When they sleep in his arms he still misses home,_

_but not as much as he would need this if it were flipped now._


End file.
